


Books and Boyfriends

by millijayne13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Imagine Me (Shatter Me), F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Jealousy, Kissing, Making Out, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Young Love, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millijayne13/pseuds/millijayne13
Summary: Request: Millieeee, my love. I have an idea and I think only you can execute it in the most lovely manner possible. What if reader is friends with the Marauders and like her and Sirius are crushing on each other and are at the flirting stage. She is reading Ignite Me and she is like- “Aaron Warner is the most beautiful man known to human existence.” (Which is so true) And Sirius is like EXCUSE ME??? and then it’s just a lil argument between who is more handsome??Oh, and I totally understand if you don’t wanna do this since many people haven’t read shatter me series (WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH YOUR LIFE? READ IT) Oh and if you are doing this, make her read chapter 55. (UGH IT’S SO GOOD)
Relationships: Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Reader
Kudos: 50





	Books and Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr @iliveiloveiwrite
> 
> Warnings: pining, flirting, fictional characters that set my standards for men too high, steaminess, jealousy, making out, quotes from the books.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a comment and a kudos if you enjoyed!

If you were asked by anyone what the two things you loved most in the world were you would answer honestly: books and Sirius Black.

So much comfort could be found in books; they would always be there at the end of a particularly long day where things hadn’t quite gone to plan, and you were fighting back tears. You could pick up a beloved paperback and lose yourself in a fictional world for a few hours where all you had to worry about was whether the two main characters were going to get together or whether you were going to be left heartbroken by the end.

Your other love, Sirius Black, was more of a secret held only between yourself and your closest friend with whom you share a dorm room with. It started as what could only be described as a passing fancy; an innocent crush developed through your Fourth Year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Simply, he smiled at you as he sat down next to you. He asked you how you were and by the time you had formulated a response, a crush had developed.

By Seventh Year and a whole friendship later, the crush had developed into something deeper. Into an emotion so rightly described by the authors of the great romance period; the crush had simmered for so long it had developed into love. At eighteen years old, you felt certain that you were too young to be in love, but then you caught his eye across a classroom, or he reached for your hand in the middle of a conversation and you realised that eighteen wasn’t too young to be in love. For you were the evidence; heart racing ten to the dozen with each flash of a smile and each squeeze of your hand.

On the days where you feelings got the better of you, you buried yourself in your paperbacks and hardbacks. Letting yourself fall into a fantasy world where soulmates exist and the supernatural rule the world.

Remus often joined you in the common room when you were reading. Out of all the marauders, he was the one to best understand your love of books. He was the one to lend you books if you ever ran out of reading material.

Sirius would join you too; trying his best to distract you from the pages with conversation starters or outright pleas for your attention. The longer he tried, the harder you found it to concentrate on the storyline, though try you did.

He watches you now as you sit on the couch cross-legged reading the latest fantasy series you’ve fallen in love with. You curl a lock of your hair around your finger; twirling into a curl and Sirius tightens his hands into fists to repress the urge to sit next to you and feel the lock of hair in his hands.

The words fall out of your mouth from nowhere; taking form on the tip of your tongue and entering the world without much of a second thought and a happy sigh, “Aaron Warner has to be the most beautiful man known to human existence.”

A snort leaves James as he flips the page of his Quidditch manual; not taking much notice of your words as Remus’ shoulders begin to shake with silent laughter. You continue to read on; enthralled with how Aaron seems to care only for Juliette and her wellbeing.

You don’t notice the glare from Sirius; not aimed towards you, but rather at the book sat in your hands. The book you hadn’t let go of all day; the book that Sirius was extremely tempted to take from you and not give back until you had given him a sufficient amount of attention.

Sirius scoffs; hating the pit of jealousy growing in his stomach. “Who is this Aaron Warner anyway?” He asks loudly; drawing your attention from the book.

You smile as you answer, “He’s one of the main characters in this book series I’m reading. I found it over summer, and I’ve become somewhat obsessed with it.”

Sirius represses the urge to roll his eyes as his jealousy grows, “How is he the most beautiful man in human existence?”

You clamp your lips together to keep your smile from getting so wide; Sirius’ jealousy obvious even to you. You shrug your shoulders nonchalantly, wanting to rile him up a little, “It’s how much he cares for Juliette and the fact that he calls her ‘love’, but also the way he is described, it’s hard not to fall in love with him a little.”

“I think what Sirius is trying to say,” Remus begins, looking up from the Daily Prophet newspaper, “Is that he is in fact the most beautiful man in human existence.”

Sirius’ chest puffs out a little as he sits up straighter. You run your eyes over his form; not missing how Sirius has indeed changed over the last few years, and how your feelings for him have changed alongside it. What was once an innocent crush had turned into an inferno of teenage hormones and desire.

You roll your eyes with a smile, “That should have been made clearer.”

Sirius sputters; arm gesturing wildly, “I think it was made clear when I questioned why you thought this man was so beautiful!”

You snort, “Sirius, are you jealous?”

Sirius looks away; a faint blush painting his cheeks. “I’m not jealous,” He mutters.

You smile widely, “I think you are.”

He throws his cushion at you which you catch with a scream, “I’m not jealous. I just don’t see what there is to like a book series so much.”

You set the book down on your lap with a huff, “You know you could just read the book series. That way you can find out what I like so much about it and stop with your huffing and puffing.”

James laughs out loud at your words; shoving Sirius’s shoulder, “(Y/N) has a point, mate. Read the books and find out for yourself.”

You raise an eyebrow at the long haired marauder in challenge; baiting him into reading the book series that so quickly captured your heart and mind. Sirius crosses his arms; a smirk growing across his lips, “Fine,” He drawls, “I’ll read the books.”

You smile broadly at his response; standing from the couch to rush to your room to grab the first book in the series: _Shatter Me_.

Sirius watches you leave; his heart pounding so loud he can hear it in his ears. Remus watches him with an amused look; wondering when his friend is going to pull his finger out of his arse and ask you out.

In less than five minutes, you return to the common room, a small pile of books in your hands. You pick your book up off the couch and add it to the small pile before handing them over to Sirius. He looks down at the covers in his hand; noting how each one is decorated with a differently designed eye as if watching him.

“These are the first three books in the series. I’ve also put a bookmark in the first book, so you don’t need to dogear the pages.”

Sirius chuckles; starting to flip through the first book, catching the bookmark as it falls out from where it’s tucked between the pages, “Are you scared I’m going to damage them?”

You shake your head, “I remember you saying you don’t like to fold corners if you can help so I thought I would lend you a bookmark to save you the trouble.”

Sirius looks at you; eyes wide and clear, “I told you that months ago.”

You shrug your shoulders, “I remember a lot about you, Sirius. I always listen to you.”

Sirius blushes once more; not hating it in the slightest that you have the ability to reduce him to a pile of mush with just a few words. He clears his throat, waving the first book in the air, “I’ll get started on these right away.”

You smile, “Let me know what you think of them?”

He nods his head, smiling, “Of course.”

\---------------

It doesn’t take him long to read through the first three books. It doesn’t take him long to realise what you meant about Aaron Warner and him having been written in a way that appeals to everyone who opens the book.

He hands you the books back over breakfast the following week. You smile widely at him as you take the books from him and slide them in your bag. “What did you think?” You ask eagerly, “Did you enjoy?”

Sirius nods as he reaches for the teapot, “I did enjoy them though I still don’t understand how you see Aaron as the most beautiful man in all of human existence.”

“Careful, Sirius,” You sing jokingly, “You’re letting your jealousy get the better of you.”

Sirius winks in your direction before turning his attention to his pot of tea and plate of toast. He doesn’t miss the way your face flushes at the wink he sends you; he rather enjoys the knowledge that he does elicit some reaction from you. Then and there, Sirius lets himself wonder and hope that you might just feel the same way he does.

\--------------

On a rainy day the following week, Sirius searches the castle for you. He starts in the library; knowing that he could most likely always find you hidden amongst the stacks of books, reading through the ancient tomes hidden away there.

When he doesn’t find you piled in and amongst the books, he searches the courtyard with the knowledge that you sometimes preferred to be outside in the fresh air where you could think clearly and without restraint. He hopes not to find you soaked through from the rain. He sighs in relief when he doesn’t find you there; shaking the rain from his hair as he rushes to the common room.

James sends Sirius a meaningful smile and shake of his head when Sirius enters the common room. With childish glee, Sirius flips off his closest friend, taking the stairs two at a time to the dormitories.

Sirius finds you curled up on your bed; the same copy of _Ignite Me_ open in your lap. He had read the book only last week, handing it back to you with a knowing smile. You had offered him the next book in the series, but he had declined reading it, especially now that he knew why you preferred the third book in the series to any other.

He leans against the doorframe and crosses his arms, “Where abouts are you?”

You startle; your hand flying to your chest to slow the racing of your heart, “Sirius!” You shout, “At least knock on the door before trying to kill me, that would be the polite way at least.”

He chuckles, entering your room. He points to the book you grip tightly with one hand, “Where abouts are you?”

You duck your eyes, “Chapter fifty-five.”

Sirius nods; his eyes all knowing. He remembers perfectly what happens in that chapter and how it made him feel. He perches on the end of your bed; he takes the book from your hand, opening it to the page you had been reading before he interrupted.

Sirius takes a deep breath before beginning to read aloud: _‘“I love you,” I tell him again. “I love you and I want you and I wanted you then,” I say to him, “I wanted you so much and I still want you, I want you right now-”’_

Sirius breaks off reading; his voice breaking on the final five words as he covertly confesses to you what he has felt for so long. For what seems like years, but has only been months, Sirius has wanted you. He’s wanted to be the one to kiss you good morning and good night; to be the one you think of when you have news to share; to be the one you come to when upset and struggling. He wants to be all that for you and more.

He’s never put much stock in love; has never seen a good enough example to make him believe in the phenomenon that’s afflicted both James and Remus, but with you, he seems to understand just what love means and what it feels like. With you, Sirius wants to give love a go, he wants to experience it all – the highs and the lows as well as everything in between.

“Sirius,” You ask quietly, “Are you okay?”

He nods wordlessly; opening and closing his mouth, thinking of how to say the words he’s wanted to say for so long. “Do you know why I couldn’t finish the series?” He asks.

You shake your head, “I just assumed you lost interest.”

Sirius shakes his head, “That isn’t it. I couldn’t finish reading them because I got to this bit and I realised that how they feel for each other is how I feel for you.”

All the breath in your lungs leaves at the sound of his words. You glance between Sirius’ face and the book in his hands, “You love me?”

Sirius nods his head, “I love you very much, I think.”

You sniffle slightly; head still ringing with the truth shining in his words. You take the book from him; closing it and placing it on your bedside table, giving yourself time to come up with the words you want to say that could appropriately describe the depth of your feelings for the teenager sitting in front of you.

After what feels like an eternity, you finally meet his eyes. His grey, grey eyes and say the words that made their home in your heart far too long ago, “I love you too.”

Sirius smiles. He beams at you; his smile wide enough to crinkle the corners of his eyes. He looks as if all of his Christmases have come at once and he can’t help but tug you into his arms; bringing you close to him.

He brushes his lips against yours gently – once, twice. He lets the kiss start slow; his mouth moving against yours ever so slowly that you briefly wonder whether time itself has stopped and all that there is in this moment is you and him finally coming together after such a long build up.

Suddenly, the pressure against your mouth changes as Sirius tilts his head and his lips become more insistent. Your lips glide together seamlessly; your hand coming up to cradle his jaw as you take in all that he is and all that he will be.

Nothing seems to matter anymore; nothing but the feel of his mouth of yours and his body pressing you into your mattress. His hands roam your body; shucking up your shirt and dancing across your stomach and waist. You gasp into the kiss at the feel of his hands on you; clinging to him desperately as you begin to wonder just how you haven’t set on fire yet with how good it feels to have him this close to you after so long of loving him from afar.

Sirius runs his hands down your body; crooking your leg up and around his waist, deepening every action. He kisses you once, twice, three times and his teeth scrape along your bottom lip, eliciting a drawn out groan from you. He tastes like the honey and lemon sweets he always seems to be sucking on; so sweet and so hot that you moan into his mouth, trying to find the letters in the mess of your mind to form his name.

“Do you want this?” Sirius asks; somewhat breathless from the kissing, but also from the emotions surging through his body. He never thought you would get to this; he never thought he would get to kiss you and call you his.

Your hand strokes his cheek gently as you press a tender, slow kiss to his mouth. For a moment, Sirius lets himself get lost your feel and taste. He lets himself imagine the future he had never dared to before.

Eventually, you break the kiss, whispering your confirmation against his lips. Sirius grins against your mouth before beginning to kiss along your jawline up to your ear where he nips at the lobe with his teeth. His hands begin to explore the expanse of your body; hooking themselves in the waistband of your skirt as he utters ever so quietly, _“Lift your hips for me, love.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a comment and a kudos if you enjoyed!
> 
> Tumblr @iliveiloveiwrite


End file.
